Forbidden Love
by Belco
Summary: Have to put this story down. Decided to make Sofia and Cedric closer in age. Sofia is 16 and Cedric is 29 in the prologue. When Sofia and Cedric confess their love for each other the night before Sofia has to leave for Royal Princess Finishing School for two years they make a promise to wait for each other...
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue~

As Princess Sofia entered her Father's study she saw her parents, King Roland and Queen Miranda standing by the fireplace gazing into the warm amber flames. "Baileywick

said you wanted to speak to me Dad?" asked Sofia as she stood in the middle of the room. King Roland turned around to look at Sofia and replied "yes Sofia I wanted to

inform you that you'll be leaving for the Royal Princess Finishing School in Rudistan tomorrow". Feeling her heart beat faster Sofia asked "why?". Chuckling softly King Roland

said "Sofia you're sixteen and it's custom for all princesses to spend two years at finishing school". Sofia clasped her hands together and nodding her head she said "I'd better

go pack". "Baileywick will do that for you" said Miranda as she sat on a armchair. "Then I'd better say goodbye to Mister Cedric" said Sofia as tears rolled down her cheeks.

King Roland looked at Princess Sofia puzzled as to why she was crying. "No need for tears Sofia, Cedric will still be here when you return in two years" said Roland as he sat

across from Miranda. Smiling Sofia said "of course he'll be". With that she left the study and began to walk toward the dark tower where she had spent many happy hours

with the Royal Sorcerer creating potions and learning spells. Climbing the steps of the tower Sofia felt her chest tighten. How could she spend two years away from Cedric,

her friend and mentor. Reaching the top of the stairs she knocked on his door and then waited for him to answer. The door was soon opened by Cedric who said "so what do

you need Sofia?". Sofia didn't say anything just wrapped her arms around his waist and burying her face in his chest she began to sob loudly.

Cedric looked down at a sobbing Sofia who had an iron grip on his waist. Slipping an arm around her shoulders Cedric gently led her inside his workshop and closed the door.

Taking a deep breath, Cedric rubbed Sofia's back gently which quitened her crying before asking "what's wrong Sofia?". Sofia looked up at him and replied "I have to leave

for Royal Princess Finishing School tomorrow". Nodding his head Cedric fought back the sorrow that was beginning to emerge at hearing Sofia's news. He had to be strong for

her even if his heart was breaking. Pulling away from Cedric Sofia looked at his face and said "I don't want to go Cedric". Cedric nodded his head and sat on his chair. "I don't

want you to go either because I've..." said Cedric trailing off. "Because you've what?" asked Sofia as she walked over to him. Cedric looked up and met Sofia's eyes with his

own and stuttered "because I've fallen in love with you". Smiling Sofia took Cedric's hand and pulling him to his feet she said "I love you too Cedric". Smiling slightly Cedric

pulled Sofia into his arms and pressed his lips against hers tenderly. Sofia kissed him back and soon their kisses became heated. As Cedric moved his hands to Sofia's hips

they were interrupted by a knock on the workshop door causing them to abruptly pull away from each other. Clearing his throat Cedric said "come in". The door opened and

the castle stewart Baileywick walked in saying "it's time for bed Princess Sofia. You have an early rise tomorrow". "I'll be down in a few minutes Baileywick" said Sofia as she

turned to look at him. Baileywick nodded his head and said "of course Princess Sofia" before closing the workshop door and walking down the tower steps.

Sofia looked at Cedric who was looking at the floor lost in thought. Taking his hand in hers Sofia asked "will you promise me something Cedric?". Cedric looked at Sofia and

taking her in his arms he said "what do you want me to promise?". Sofia rested her head on his shoulder before saying "promise me that you'll wait for me?". Cedric smiled

slightly before looking at her and said "of course I'll wait for you". Pressing her lips against his Sofia kissed Cedric before pulling away saying "I'd better go before they send

Baileywick back". Pulling his wand out of his sleeve Cedric handed it to Sofia and said "here I want you to take my wand with you so you can practice your sorcery". "What

wand will you use?" asked Sofia as she looked down at his wand. Cedric chuckled softly before replying "I'll use the family wand". "Thank you Cedric and I love you" said

Sofia as she opened the workshop door to leave. "I love you too" said Cedric as he watched the workshop door close.

Early the next morning before the whole castle was awake, Sofia walked outside to the waiting carriage. Looking up at the darkened tower she felt tears prick her eyes before

climbing into the carriage. As the carriage drove away from Enchancia Sofia closed her eyes wishing her sorcerer was beside her.

**Okay I know this is cheesy but I just can't get this story out of my head. Chapter 1 should be up soon. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

~Chapter 1~

2 years later.

The royal carriage drawn by six white flying horses carried Princess Sofia to Enchancia Castle. Looking out the window Sofia surveyed the land below her and smiled thankful

to be finally home. It had been two years ago since Sofia left and within everyday of those two years she had missed her family, friends and her secret love, Cedric the Royal

Sorcerer. They had confessed their love to each other the night before Sofia left and as the royal carriage landed outside Enchancia Castle Sofia wondered if Cedric still loved

her.

King Roland and Queen Miranda stood outside the castle and watched as the royal carriage landed. "I can't wait to see Sofia Rollie" said Miranda her voice filled with

excitement. Smiling Roland said "neither can I. At the end of the month Sofia will be having her Grand Ball and she'll meet her future husband". "I know, it's just she's been

gone for two years and I want Sofia to relax before even thinking about marriage" said Miranda as she watched the carriage door open and a beautiful slim young woman

with long wavy auburn hair and blue eyes dressed in a purple princess dress climb out.

Seeing her parents smiling at her Sofia rushed to them and threw her arms around them. Embracing their daughter King Roland and Queen Miranda said "we missed you so

much Sofia, welcome home". "Where's James and Amber?" asked Sofia as she picked up Clover who had run over to her. "James and Amber are in Tangu and will be home

tomorrow" replied Roland as he led Sofia and Miranda inside the castle. "Is Cedric still here?" asked Sofia as she hugged Baileywick who had come over to greet her. Roland

chuckled and replied "yes Cedric is still the Royal Sorcerer". Sofia smiled and said "I'd better go and say hello to him". "Dinner is being served Sofia, you can go see Cedric

when you've eaten" said Roland as he led her inside the dining room.

Dinner moved slower than what Sofia expected. Looking at his daughter King Roland said "Sofia I know you've just come home but I should inform you that a ball is be

thrown for you at the end of the month". Sofia looked at her Father and asked "why?". Roland straightened in his chair and replied "you're eighteen years old now and it's

customary for you to choose a husband now". Sofia felt her mouth go dry and taking a sip of water to quench the desert that had formed in her mouth she asked "do I get to

choose or has one already been chosen for me?". Taking a sip of wine her Mother said "Sofia I know this is sudden but there will be a lot of princes attending the ball so don't

worry about it". "May I be excused now?" asked Sofia as she pushed her plate away from her. Seeing her Mother nod her head, Sofia stood up and left the dining room and

walked to the sorcerer's tower.

Looking at the burnt remains in his cauldron Cedric scowled and looked at his raven Wormwood who sat on his perch glaring at Cedric."Wormie if you hadn't flew in front of

me than I wouldn't have dropped the jar of griffin feathers into the cauldron causing this to happen" growled Cedric as he sat on his chair.

"Kaw" cried Wormwood angrily. He was tired of being blamed for everything since Princess Sofia left two years ago.

Cedric stared at the floor before standing up and began to clean up the messy cauldron when a loud knock on his door interrupted him. "Probably King Roland wanting me to

perform some stupid magic show" muttered Cedric as he walked over and opened the workshop door, but stood shocked when he saw Princess Sofia standing outside his

door.

Seeing the shocked expression on his face Sofia threw her arms around Cedric and said "I missed you so much Cedric". Cedric looked down at the beautiful woman and

wrapping his arms around her he said "you came back to me". Sofia giggled and looking up at him she asked "so my love did you wait for me?". Leading Sofia into his

workshop Cedric stuttered "of course I waited for you". Taking his hand in hers Sofia said "Cedric Father announced that my ball is at the end of the month". Brushing the

back of his hand gently across Sofia's cheek Cedric nodded his head and said "and you have to choose a prince as your future husband".

Sofia looked at Cedric and said "I don't want a prince, I want you. I love you Cedric". Cedric looked at Sofia and letting go of her hand he said "I know you do but you're a

princess and by law a princess cannot marry the Royal Sorcerer". With tears pricking her eyes Sofia looked at Cedric and asked "what are you saying?". A lump formed in

Cedric's throat as he replied "I'm saying you should marry a prince". "I thought you loved me?" asked Sofia as the tears began to flow down her cheeks. Opening the

workshop door Cedric looked at the floor and said "I don't love you, now please go Princess Sofia". Sofia ran out of the room sobbing loudly. Cedric watched her go before

closing the door and cursing the overwhelming love he felt for her.

**Sorry if this is a bit dragged. Let me know if you'd want something to happen in chapter 2. Happy New Year.**


	3. Chapter 3

~ Chapter 2 ~

Cedric took a few deep breaths as he turned away from the door. Seeing his raven Wormwood glare at him he said "I had to send her away Wormie, if King Roland found out

that I love Sofia he'd hang me".

Wormwood flew off his perch and landing on Cedric's shoulder he stared at him for a minute as if trying to tell Cedric to go and apologise to Sofia. As if reading his bird's

thoughts Cedric rolled his eyes and said "I can't and you know I can't". Wormwood flew back to his perch and looked at the enchanted portrait of Cedric's parents. "Kaw kaw"

said Wormwood hoping that the two in the painting were watching. The portrait remained still. Sensing the raven's distress Cedric petted his head and said "goodnight

Wormie".

Sofia burst into her bedroom and collapsed to the floor as her sobs became louder. "Why would he do this to me?" whispered Sofia to her pet rabbit Clover who approached

her with concern etched on his furry face. "What happened Sof?" asked Clover as he sat down. Sofia raised herself into a sitting position and replied "I told Cedric that I still

love him and he told me that he didn't love me". Clover listened and climbing onto Sofia's lap he said "I'm sorry Sofia, but hey maybe that grumpy sorcerer will realise he's

made a mistake and come crawling begging for your forgiveness". "That's not a nice thing to say Clover" said Sofia as she stood up and put Clover on her bed. "I guess I've

hanging out with Wormwood too much" said Clover as he scratched his ear. "Really?" asked Sofia looking at the rabbit. Clover looked at the floor and replied "yeah.

Wormwood's alright when he get's enough fresh air in him plus he gets lonely being stuck in a workshop all day". "Well I'm glad you two became friends" said Sofia as she

climbed under the covers and shut her eyes.

The next morning Clover wandered into the garden while Sofia was having breakfast with her family. Seeing Wormwood eating some vegetation the gardens had to offer

Clover hopped over to him and said "hey Wormie you're out early". Wormwood looked at his rabbit companion and said "I told you before only Cedric can call me Wormie,

and yes I'm out early". Shaking his head Clover asked "how's Cedric after last night?". Wormwood looked at Clover and replied "he's um very quiet". "You know Sofia was

very upset over what he said to her" said Clover as he nibbled some grass. "I tried to get him to go after Sofia but he said he couldn't, and when I kawed at the enchanted

portrait nothing happened" said Wormwood quietly.

Suddenly an idea came to Clover and nudging Wormwood with his paw he asked "you know what this means don't you Wormwood?". "What?" drawled Wormwood as he

looked at the rabbit. Clover chuckled and replied "it's up to you and me to get Sofia and Cedric back together". Wormwood smiled and said "yes it is. Get Sofia to come into

the gardens this evening. Cedric takes a stroll in the garden at evening time". "See you then Wormie" said Clover as he hopped away. "It's Wormwood" muttered Wormwood

as he flew back to the tower.

**Sorry this chapter is short. And yes Wormwood and Clover have a part in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

~ Chapter 4 ~

Fustrated with every potion going wrong Cedric picked up the cauldron and threw it across the room. The failed potion spilled out onto the floor. Taking the family wand out

of it's case Cedric looked at the portrait of his parents and said "I don't deserve this".

The portrait shook and a small red light flew out of the painting and Goodwin the Great appeared in front of Cedric. Looking at the mess on the floor Goodwin said "just

because you muddled up a few potions dosen't mean you don't deserve the family wand". Cedric sat in his chair and asked "is love always this difficult?". Goodwin looked at

his son and sitting on the stool beside him he replied "it sometimes can be". "Have you ever told Mom that you didn't love her even though you did?" asked Cedric as he put

the family wand back in it's case. Goodwin looked at the wand case and replied "Cedric why are you asking me these questions?".

Cedric looked at his Father and taking a deep breath he replied "Princess Sofia and I confessed our love for each other two years ago but her debutante ball is at the end of

the month and...". Goodwin nodded his head and said "and she needs to pick a prince as her future husband". Cedric nodded his head and feeling tears run down his cheeks

he said "I don't want to lose Sofia Father". Taking Cedric in a fatherly embrace Goodwin said "then I suggest you tell Sofia that my son". "But...the...king will hang me"

stuttered Cedric as he wiped his eyes. "Cedric stop worrying about what King Roland will say and just follow your heart" said Goodwin as he patted his son on the shoulder.

"Thank you Father" said Cedric as he stood up. Smiling Goodwin asked "and when do you plan to apologise to Princess Sofia?". "She takes a walk every evening in the

gardens, I'm goin to tell her this evening" replied Cedric as he petted Wormwood. "Good. I'll tell your Mother you said hi and I'll update her about you and Sofia" said

Goodwin as he disappeared back into the enchanted portrait.

Wormwood who heard everything flew down to the gardens where he found Clover nibbling on some cabbage leaves. Landing beside him Wormwood said "the crisis is over

furball". "What do you mean?" asked Clover as he swallowed his food. "Mr. Goodwin came and gave Cedric some really good advice" said Wormwood as he stretched his

wings. "How does that fix everything?" asked Clover as he hungrily began to eat more cabbage leaves. "Well this evening Cedric is going to the gardens when Sofia takes her

walk and express his love for her" replied Wormwood happily. "Well we should still be there just in case something goes wrong" said Clover. "I agree Clover, see you later"

said Wormwood as he took to the sky and flew back to the tower.

As the sun was beggining to set Cedric left his tower and entered the gardens and waited for Sofia to emerge from the castle. Cedric didn't have to wait that long until he saw

Sofia enter the gardens and started to walk toward her secret garden. Smirking Cedric followed her making sure to walk a few feet behind her. Watching Sofia pull back the

ivy and step through the secret entrance Cedric took a deep breath before following her through to her secret garden. The garden looked beautiful as it always did and as

Cedric scanned the garden trying to locate the one who stole his heart he was tackled by an unseen force and knocked to the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

~ Chapter 5 ~

A disgruntled Cedric raised himself to his knees to see who or what had knocked him to the ground. Lying on the ground beside him with a shocked look on her face was

Princess Sofia.

"For crying out loud Sofia if you wanted my attention this is surely not the way to do it" grumbled Cedric as he stood up and dusted himself off. Sofia looked up at Cedric and

said "I thought you were an intruder". Smiling slightly Cedric asked "let's just say I was, how would keep yourself from being harmed?". With Cedric's help Sofia climbed to

her feet and replied "I wouldn't have to do anything because I know you're always close by, keeping me safe". Chuckling softly Cedric said "I'll always protect you Sofia".

Smiling brightly Sofia linked her arm with Cedrics and the two walked over to a garden bench to sit down.

Clearing his throat Cedric looked at Sofia and said "I'm sorry". Leaning her head on his shoulder Sofia asked "for what?". Cedric shifted in his seat awkwardly and replied "for

telling you that I don't love you". Squeezing Cedric's arm gently Sofia asked "do you love me?". Turning to face her Cedric replied "yes I do Sofia, I love you more than life

itself". "Then I guess you're forgiven" teased Sofia as she slipped her arms around his neck. Slipping his arms around Sofia's waist Cedric gave her a mischievous grin before

pressing his lips against hers in a desired kiss. Little did they know a certain castle stewart had entered the garden and witnessed the Royal Sorcerer kissing Princess Sofia.

As Baileywick walked back to the castle he wondered how he would handle what he had just seen. True it was against the law for the Royal Sorcerer to court let alone kiss a

princess and yet he had just seen the Royal Sorcerer Cedric and Princess Sofia kissing in the secret garden. 'I should tell King Roland about this but if I do he'll hang Cedric

and Princess Sofia would be heartbroken' thought Baileywick. Shaking his head Baileywick started walking back to the secret garden muttering "I can't believe I'm doing this".

As Sofia stood up to leave her secret garden Cedric grabbed her hand gently and asked "what about your debutante ball?". "I know my Father wants me to marry a prince

but I don't want to marry a prince, I want to marry you" replied Sofia as she pulled Cedric to his feet. Taking Sofia in his arms Cedric said "then I should buy an engagement

ring for my special lady". Smiling sweetly Sofia said "that is if you want to marry me". "Sofia I want you to be my wife and not even the king himself can extinquish the love I

feel for you" said Cedric as he nuzzled her hair breathing in her scent. Hearing a rustle of grass behind them Cedric and Sofia pulled away from each other and turned around

to see Baileywick standing a few feet away from them.

Cedric felt his heart beat faster but feeling Sofia squeeze his hand his heart relaxed to it's normal rhythm. "I didn't want to disturb you Princess Sofia..." started Baileywick.

"You saw everything" groaned Cedric fearfully. Baileywick nodded his head and said "yes I did and I was going to tell the king but I know it would hurt Princess Sofia". "Thank

you Baileywick but Father will find out eventually" said Sofia as she began to fear for Cedric's safety when she would tell her Father. Taking her in his arms Cedric comforted

her by saying "nothing in this world can keep us apart". "I will help you both" said Baileywick feeling remorse for the sorcerer and the princess. "How?" asked Cedric as he

eyed Baileywick suspiciously. Smiling Baileywick replied "leave it to me".

Leaving the unlikely pair in the garden Baileywick returned to the castle determined to find a way for Princess Sofia to be with the one she truly loved, Cedric the Royal

Sorcerer.

_**Sorry if this chapter is short and dragged but get ready for major drama in the next chapter.**_


	6. Chapter 6

~ Chapter 6 ~

As Cedric and Sofia left the gardens Cedric asked "are you sure we can trust Baileywick?". Sofia squeezed Cedric's hand and replied "unfortunately we don't have a choice but

to trust him". "We could just tell your parents and pray that they'll accept us being together" said Cedric thoughtfully.

Sofia looked at Cedric and asked "do you really think they would accept us?". Smiling Cedric slipped an arm around her waist and replied "I don't know Sofia, I'm just

thinking out loud". "What will we do Cedric if Baileywick can't find a loop hole for us to stay together?" asked Sofia as she slipped her arms around his waist and placed her

head on his shoulder. "Then we run away together" replied Cedric as he kissed Sofia's lips. Closing her eyes Sofia said "that's not a bad idea".

Suddenly without warning Cedric was pulled away from Sofia and shackled. Seeing two of the Royal Guards leading Cedric away Princess Sofia rushed after them and ordered

"I command you both to let Cedric go". One of the Royal Guards turned to Sofia and bowed before replying "I can't do that Princess Sofia, my orders came from your Father

King Roland". Sofia fell to her knees distraught at seeing Cedric being led away by the Royal Guards. Pushing back the tears Sofia climbed to her feet and rushed inside the

castle to find her parents.

King Roland paced his study room angry at what he had discovered. Baileywick had been searching the royal archives muttering about Sofia and Cedric being together when

he had come looking for the castle stewart. Queen Miranda watched her husband pace the floor before saying "maybe Cedric and Sofia are really in love". Roland stopped

pacing and looking at Miranda he said "it dosen't matter, Cedric committed treason and Sofia is already bethroved to a prince not some Royal Sorcerer". Frowning Miranda

stood up and said "Rollie I hope you know what you're doing but you don't have to listen to me, I'm just a commoner you married". Roland looked at his wife shocked and

said "I have to go by the law of the kingdom Miranda or I'll be looked upon as a weak king". Realising she couldn't change her husband's mind Miranda left the study and

went up stairs to Sofia's bedroom where she sat and waited for her daughter to return.

King Roland looked at the painting of his Father but was interrupted by Princess Sofia barging into his study.

"Ah Sofia I know you're upset but you have to understand that what I've done, I've done to protect your future" said King Roland as he turned to face his daughter. Placing

her hands on her hips Sofia snapped "you don't care about how this has hurt me, we were going to tell you". King Roland shook his head and said "I'm sorry if this hurts you

but the law is the law and Cedric has broken it". Fustrated Sofia threw her arms up in the air and asked "how is Cedric and I being in love breaking the law?". King Roland

glared at Sofia and replied "because a Royal Sorcerer cannot touch the princess and he was spotted by the Royal Guards kissing you before they arrested him". "What did

Baileywick tell you?" asked Sofia angrily. "He didn't tell me anything, I overheard him muttering it to himself while he was searching the royal archives" replied King Roland.

Sofia closed her eyes and let the tears run down her cheeks. Looking at her Father's worried face she said "it dosen't matter what you say or do, because no king can keep

me away from Cedric". Before King Roland could argue Sofia had left the study and retreated to her bedroom.

As Sofia closed her bedroom door she saw her Mother sitting on the bed waiting. "Are you here to tell me that Cedric dosen't love me?" asked Sofia as she sat beside her

Mother. Queen Miranda shook her head and replied "no I'm here to help you and Cedric".


	7. Chapter 7

~ Chapter 7 ~

Sofia looked at her Mother surprised and what she had asked "how can you help?, Father had Cedric thrown in prison". Miranda looked at the floor and replied "because I

believe in a kingdom where royals should be allowed to choose who they want to marry wether that person is a royal or a commoner like we were Sofia". Sofia nodded her

head and asked "Mom Dad married you so why won't he let me marry Cedric?".

"Sofia your Father had you brethroved to some Prince Cody and as much as I agreed with your Father I've realised that I would rather Cedric marry you because he knows

you so much better than any suitor" said Miranda as she stood up. "Ok but how can you help Cedric, he's locked in the dungeon?" asked Sofia as she opened her wardrobe

and changed into a clean dress and shoes. Miranda smirked and taking a black cloak out of her daughter's wardrobe she wrapped it around her daughter before replying

"since he tutored you, you'll have to break him out using sorcery". Taking her wand out of her dresser Sofia said "I have to go to Cedric's workshop first to get his family

wand and to inform Wormwood". Miranda nodded her head and said "I'll meet you in the gardens". Sofia watched her Mother leave her bedroom before flicking her wand

transporting herself to Cedric's workshop.

Apearing in the workshop Sofia grabbed Cedric's family wand and turning to Wormwood she said "it's time to go Wormwood". The Raven looked at the princess and said

"what are you talking about?". Opening the tower window Sofia replied "Father arrested Cedric for kissing me..." but was interrupted by the raven's angry statement.

"I knew this would happen if Cedric and you got together" growled Wormwood. Frowning Sofia said "look Wormwood we don't have time to bicker because breaking Cedric

out is more important". Rolling his eyes Wormwood said "ok what do you want me to do?". "Take Cedric's family wand to him and this message" said Sofia as she scribbled a

message on a parchment of paper. Taking the message in his beak and the wand in his claws Wormwood flew out the window and glided toward the dungeon window. Sofia

watched him go before rushing to the garden to meet her Mother.

As Cedric leaned against the damp wall of the dungeon he began to wonder if falling in love with the princess was such a good idea but he pushed that thought aside. He

loved Sofia more than anything, he loved her kind and helpful ways, her bright personality and even her mischievious side. Hearing a low caw he turned to the window and

saw his faithful raven Wormwood holding a scrap of paper in his beak. Smiling he reached through the bar and took the paper from the raven and quietly read the message;

_Cedric._

_Don't use your family wand until I come to your dungeon window then we can leave together,_

_Love Sofia._

Seeing the wand in Wormwood's claw, Cedric smiled and took the wand before waiting for Sofia to appear.

Entering the gardens Sofia saw her Mother waiting on a bench by the swan fountain. Hidden by the shadows Sofia approached her and said "I'm ready Mom". Miranda hugged

her daughter before leading her to the dungeon window. Before Sofia could kneel down to inform Cedric she had arrived, the sorcerer appeared beside her.

Sofia threw her arms around Cedric's neck thankful that he was okay. Turning to Miranda Cedric bowed and was about to speak when Miranda held up her hand. "Promise me

something Cedric?" asked Miranda as she looked at the unlikely pair. "Anything your majesty" replied Cedric as he slipped an arm around Sofia's waist. "Promise me that

you'll take care of my daughter" begged the queen as she hugged Sofia goodbye. Gripping his wand Cedric said "I promise your majesty" said Cedric as he flicked his wand

transporting Sofia and himself to a safer place.

As King Roland paced the study he looked at Baileywick who stood nervously by the fireplace. "Do you think I made the wrong decision Baileywick?" asked Roland quietly.

"Yes I do your majesty, it's obvious that Cedric and Sofia love each other" replied Baileywick as he looked at the floor. "Baileywick I have to go by the law or I'll be a weak

king" said Roland stubbornly. "Tell me your majesty was that law there when you married Queen Miranda?" asked Baileywick bravely.

King Roland looked at the castle stewart angrily before replying "yes it was but a king can choose any maiden to marry but I'm Sofia's Father and I choose which prince my

daughter will marry. I have to secure her future".


	8. Chapter 8

~ Chapter 8 ~

Far from Enchancia in a crystal palace surrounded by meadows full of wildflowers an Oracle with black hair and amber eyes approached a ball of light that had appeared in

her grand hall. A maid approached the Oracle and with fear in her eyes she asked "is it anything dangerous My Lady?". The Oracle concentrated on it's energy and smiled.

Turning to the maid she said "go and make tea, my cousin is coming to visit". The maid nodded her head and walked to the kitchen thankful that no evil was coming to steal

the Oracle's sacred staff.

The Oracle watched as two people, the Sorcerer of Enchancia and a young woman appeared in front of her. Smiling the Oracle looked at the sorcerer and asked "how long

has it been dear cousin?". The sorcerer looked at the Oracle he replied "I'd say it's been fifteen years". The Oracle hugged the sorcerer saying "yes it has Cedric". Turning to

Sofia the Oracle bowed and said "and welcome to you too Princess Sofia". Sofia smiled at the Oracle and said "it's a pleasure to be here but we've never met before so how

do you know who I am?". The Oracle smiled and leading them into the living room she replied "I have been keeping an eye on my cousin for the last three years so I know

quite a lot about you and your love for eachother that has the King of Enchancia quite frazzled".

Seeing her maid bringing in a tea tray the Oracle said "we'll have three cups of tea maid". The maid placed the tea tray on the side table and made three cups of tea and then

handing them to the Oracle, Cedric and Sofia she asked "is that all My Lady?". The Oracle sipped her tea and replied "no make up the guest rooms and then you can retire for

the night". Seeing Sofia's worried face the Oracle said "don't worry Princess Sofia you and Cedric will be safe here". Relieved Sofia smiled and said "thank you Oracle".

Standing up the Oracle said "you can call me Merliah, now goodnight Cedric goodnight Sofia, we shall talk more tomorrow". "Goodnight Merliah" said Cedric as he watched his

cousin leave the room. "She's really nice Cedric" said Sofia as she yawned. Chuckling softly Cedric said "yes she is and since you're tired I'll take you to the guest room".

Sofia walked with Cedric up the stairs and down a corridor to two bedroom doors across from eachother. Opening one door Sofia kissed Cedric's lips softly before saying

"goodnight Cedric". Cedric watched her close the bedroom door before retiring into the other room exhausted from everything that had happened that day.

Enchancia Castle.

King Roland paced the throne room shocked that Sofia and Cedric had ran away together. Seeing Miranda enter the room he asked "Miranda did you have anything to do with

Cedric escaping?". Miranda shook her head and replied "no I did not but I don't blame Sofia and Cedric for running off together after the way you acted". "Then why were you

spotted by the Royal Guard walking back from the dungeon?" asked Roland as he sat on a chair. Before Miranda could answer Baileywick entered the room and announced

"your majesties Princess Amber and Prince James have arrived home from their visit to Tangu". Miranda smiled and rushed out to greet her children thankful that they were

home. Standing up Roland said "Baileywick I want you to summon Goodwin the Great tomorrow. I need to find Cedric and Sofia". Baileywick nodded his head and said "of

course your majesty". Leaving the study the castle stewart shook his head sadly secretly cursing the King for causing Princess Sofia so much pain.

Queen Miranda hugged James and Amber as soon as they had climbed out of the royal coach. "What took you, you both were supposed to be home the day after Sofia

arrived home from College" said Miranda not letting go of James and Amber. Pulling away gently James replied "there was some sand storms so we had to wait until they

were gone before we could leave". "Where's Sofia Mother?" asked Amber excitedly. Miranda frowned and taking the twins hands she replied "Sofia ran away with Cedric".

"Why?" asked James shocked at hearing the news. "Your Father wouldn't approve of them being together and had Cedric locked in the dungeon so Sofia got Wormwood to

bring Cedric's wand to him and the three of them left together" said Miranda quietly. Amber smirked and nudging James with her elbow she said "well we were right when we

said Sofia would choose Cedric over any stuffy prince". Smiling James said "yes we were. Now don't fret Mother Cedric will take care of Sofia". Smiling Miranda walked with

the twins inside the castle secretly fearing her husband King Roland would find out that she was involved in Cedric's escape and Sofia leaving with the former Royal Sorcerer.


	9. Chapter 9

~ Chapter 9 ~

As King Roland hugged Amber and James he said "I'm so happy you two are home safe and I have some unfortunate news to tell you both". Amber and James looked at each

other and asked "what is that Father?". Roland folded his arms and looking at the floor he said "it appears that your sister Sofia and Cedric have fallen in love". Amber placed

her hand on her Father's arm and smiling she asked "Father what's so unfortunate about Sofia falling in love with Cedric?".

Roland looked at his daughter and replied "because it's against the law of our royal family and I imprisoned Cedric but Sofia broke him out and they ran away together".

Amber and James nodded their heads and seeing his sister ponder about where her sister could be James cleared his throat and said "Father I know this may all seem like a

huge betrayal by Cedric but have you thought about how Sofia felt when you imprisoned Cedric?". Roland looked at his son shocked but clearing his throat he replied "I can't

let Sofia marry Cedric?". "Why Father?" asked Amber as she paced the room.

Roland looked at his daughter before replying "because if I let Cedric court Sofia he would become a prince when they would marry. And I'm not going to have a Royal

Sorcerer become a Prince of Enchancia". James shook his head slowly and said "Father you have to forget about the old laws of our family or we'll never see Sofia or Cedric

again". Before Roland could utter another word James and Amber exited the room tired from their long journey and tired from their Father's stubborn behaviour.

Miranda looked at her husband and taking a deep breath she said "Rollie we can't protect Sofia forever". Roland looked at his wife and said "I know but I want Sofia to have a

stable marriage with a prince so she'll never have to worry about anything". Smiling Miranda asked "And you don't think Cedric can give her that?". Looking at Miranda

Roland replied "I don't know". Without saying another word Roland and Miranda retired to their bedroom exhausted from the day's events.

Sofia tossed and turned in the bed experiencing a traumitising nightmare. She was standing in the throne room watching Cedric been dragged to the gallows. With tears

running down her cheeks she tried to rush to his aid but she couldn't move. She was been sucked in to the floor intil only her head remained. Before she could scream for

help Sofia awoke sweating and shaking. Climbing out of the bed Sofia left the room and entered the room across from her where Cedric lay sleeping.

Taking a deep breath to calm her heart rate Sofia walked over to the bed and climbed in beside him. Smiling Sofia cuddled into Cedric's chest. Cedric mumbled something in

his sleep and opening his eyes he looked at Sofia and asked "are you okay?". "I had a horrible nightmare where you were taken from me and when I tried to save you I

began to sink into the floor" replied Sofia shakily. Taking Sofia in his arms Cedric nuzzled her neck before saying "it's just a dream Sofia, you have nothing to worry about

because you're safe with me". Sofia smiled and closing her eyes she drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

~ Chapter 10 ~

As the sun began to rise the next morning Sofia opened her eyes and

smiled when she felt Cedric cuddled up against her back. Turning to face

him she giggled when she saw Wormwood perched on a sleeping Cedric's

shoulder. Hearing Sofia's giggle Wormwood opened his eyes and muttered

"good morning princess" before flying off to perch on the vanity table.

Smiling at Wormwood Sofia turned to look at Cedric whose eyes opened

slowly.

Seeing Sofia smiling at him Cedric sat up against the headboard and

asked "did you have any more nightmares last night?". Laying her head

on his chest Sofia whispered "no I dreamed of you Cedric". Smiling

Cedric stroked Sofia's back and asked "so tell me about it?". Looking up

at Cedric Sofia replied "I dreamed that you proposed to me". The gentle

strokes on Sofia's back stopped suddenly causing her to look up at

Cedric who had his eyes locked on the floor.

Sitting up Sofia could see a faraway look in Cedric's eyes. Clearing her

throat Sofia stroked the grey bangs out his eyes and said "it was only

a dream my love". Looking at Sofia Cedric said "I'd like us to get

married but your Father would never allow it". Sofia nodded her head

and said "I know my Father wouldn't allow it shouldn't stop us from

getting married". Smiling Cedric looked at Sofia and kissed her soft lips

before saying "my cousin Merliah could marry us". Feeling excited Sofia

asked "can an oracle wed a couple?". Nodding his head Cedric replied

"yes but only if one of the peple getting married is a sorcerer or

sorceress". "Does that mean we're getting married?" asked Sofia as she

slipped her arms around Cedric's neck. Chuckling quietly Cedric nodded

his head and replied "yes we're getting married. Now come on let's go

get some breakfast and talk to Merliah about it".

As Merliah entered the dining room she saw that breakfast had been laid

out with fresh fruit, croissants, yogurt and tea. Closing her eyes she took a

deep breath and sitting at the head of the table she waited patiently for

Cedric and Sofia to foin her. Hearing laughter in the hall Merliah smiled

and signaled to her maid to serve up three breakfasts that the maid done

quickly not wanting to anger the oracle. The last time she had angered

the Oracle she was turned into a cat for the whole day. Merliah was

soon joined by Cedric and Sofia who seemed excited about something.

"So how did you both sleep last night?" asked Merliah as she sipped her

tea. Giggling Sofia replied "we slept very well thank you". Sipping his tea

Cedric looked at his cousin and said "Sofia and I have decided to get

married". Smiling a wide smile that lit up her eyes Merliah said "that's

excellent, congratulations to the both of you". Sofia smiled and asked "we

were wondering if you'd marry us?". Merliah looked at Cedric and

turning to look at Sofia "yes I will marry you as soon as I get back

from something I have to take care of. My maid will take care of you

both until I return".

Leaving the Cedric and Sofia in the dining room Merliah walked outside

where her maid was waiting. "I packed your travel bag oracle" said the

maid nervously. Taking the bag Merliah looking at the maid she said "I

should be back from Enchancia soon. Don't tell our guests where I've

gone and take care of them". The maid nodded her head and watched as

the oracle disappeared in a cloud of red smoke.


	11. Chapter 11

~ Chapter 11 ~

As Queen Miranda, Prince James and Princess Amber entered the throne

room for the daily royal affairs, they noticed King Roland pacing in front

of the royal thrones with a worried expression etched on his face. Seeing

the three royals approach King Roland stopped pacing and said "ok I

was wrong for what I did to Sofia and Cedric". Queen Miranda smiled

and sitting on her throne said "when you find out where they have gone

make sure you tell them that". Sitting on her throne Princess Amber

sighed "I could have arranged their wedding decor". Smirking at his

sister's statement Prince James sat on his throne. As Baileywick entered

the throne room King Roland sat on his throne and asked "let's get this

over with Baileywick, I have other things to do today".

Baileywick looked at his list and said "there's no news of Princess

Sofia's or Cedric's whereabouts your majesty". King Roland nodded his

head and clearing his throat he said "Baileywick inform the royal guards

that Cedric is no longer a threat and send a message to Goodwin the

Great and Winifred the Wise and inform them that Princess Sofia and

their son Cedric will be married as soon as they are found". Baileywick

nodded his head saying "of course your majesty", and left the throne

room to carry out the king's commands. Smiling Queen Miranda placed

her hand on King Roland's arm and asked "what made you change your

mind Rollie?". Smiling at his wife King Roland replied "Miranda you

weren't royalty when I married you and you became Queen of Enchancia.

So Cedric dosen't have to be royalty if he and Sofia want to be man

and wife". Amber squeeled in delight and asked "does that mean I can

plan the decor for the wedding?". Chuckling Roland nodded his head and

replied "yes Amber as long as it's okay with Cedric and Sofia". Before

Amber could let out another excited squeel an oracle appeared before

them in a cloud of red smoke.

Standing up King Roland pointed at the oracle and beckoned the royal

guards with his other hand asking "what can I do for you oracle?". The

oracle coughed as she bowed before the royal family. "Your majesties I

Merliah the Oracle and Cedric the Sorcerer's cousin". "Is my daughter

still with him?" asked Miranda as she got off her throne quickly. Merliah

smiled and seeing the royal guards go back to their posts in the throne

room she replied "Princess Sofia and Cedric are happy and well far from

Enchancia but they want to get married". Taking Miranda's hand Roland

said "I would like them to get married here at Enchancia Castle and

could you tell them that I am so sorry for what I did to cause them to

run away together". Merliah nodded her head and said "I will inform

them of everything you said and then I shall return to inform you King

Roland of their decision".

The royal family watched as the oracle disappeared in a cloud of red

smoke each one of them hoping that Cedric and Sofia would return to

Enchancia.

_**Decided to add 2 more chapters. Please review.**_


	12. Chapter 12

~ Chapter 12 ~

As Cedric and Sofia sat in the meadow outside the crystal palace Sofia

watched in amazement as Cedric muttered a number of spells under his

breath creating an engagement ring for Sofia. A gold ring encrusted with

purple diamonds and black princess cut diamond sitting on the band

appeared in front of Cedric. Casting a protection spell on the ring Cedric

took the ring and slipping it on Sofia's ring finger he said "for you my

love".

Sofia looked at the ring on her finger and gasped "it's beautiful Cedric".

Giving her a mischievious grin Cedric said "anything for you Sofia".

Climbing onto Cedric's lap Sofia wrapped her arms around his neck and

asked "anything?". Giving Sofia a playfull smirk Cedric slipped his arms

around her waist and kissed her neck before replying "yes anything".

Pressing her lips against his Sofia said "I want to have your baby

Cedric". Before Cedric could respond Merliah appeared in front of them.

"Did I interrupt anything?" asked Merliah as she waved away the cloud

of red smoke. Standing to his feet Cedric helped Sofia up before replying

"yes you did". Smirking merliah said "well I'm sorry about that cousin

but i need to speak with you both inside". Sofia and Cedric followed

Merliah indoors both annoyed that they had been interrupted.

As soon as three cups of tea had been brought to the living room

Merliah sat down and taking a sip of tea she said "I went to see King

Roland and Queen Miranda today". Taking Cedric's hand Sofia asked

"how are they?". Merliah looked at the worried expression on Cedric's

face before turning to Sofia and replying "your Father regrets what he

did to you and Cedric and he wants you both to come home. He's

already planning your wedding". Sofia shook her head and said "he's

lying, he just wants us to come home so he can lock my Fiance up

again". Merliah shook her head and said "Sofia your Father is sorry for

what he did to you both and he wants you both to come home to

Enchancia Castle, I would have known if he was lying and he was

telling the truth". Looking at Cedric Sofia said "I don't want to lose

you". Cedric smiled and taking Sofia in his arms he whispered "you

won't and if it is a trap then I'll teleport us right back here". Nodding

her head Sofia stood up beside Cedric and holding on to his hand, Cedric

teleported them both back to Enchancia Castle.

As King Roland and Queen Miranda sat in the throne room discussing

the upcoming wedding Sofia and Cedric appeared before them in a cloud

of green smoke. Smiling broadly Queen Miranda got off her throne and

ran over to them embracing them in a hug. Sofia returned her Mother's

hug while Cedric tightened his grip on his wand as King Roland

approached him. Standing in front of Cedric and Sofia King Roland

looked at both of them and said "Cedric, Sofia I'm sorry for trying to

keep you both apart than rejoicing that you both are together". "You're

forgiven Father" said Sofia as she hugged her Father. Placing his hand on

Cedric's shoulder Roland said "we have a lot of things to discuss

Cedric". "Like what?" asked Cedric nervously. Smiling King Roland replied

"I've arranged that your wedding should take place at the end of the

month if that's alright with you and Sofia". Seeing Sofia smile Cedric

said "yes your majesty it's alright with Sofia and I". "Good but we have

a lot of work to do. I have one month to teach you everything there is

to know about being a royal" said King Roland as he beckoned Cedric to

follow him to the living room.

Seeing Amber and James enter the throne room Sofia rushed over to

them and hugged them both. "So Sofia you and Cedric eh?" asked James

as he smiled at his sister. Showing them her engagement ring Sofia

replied "it's offical". Squeeling Amber linked arms with Sofia saying

"please let me plan the decor, I have some great ideas". "Of course

Amber" said Sofia as she and Amber left the throne room and walked

down the hall to Sofia's bedroom leaving Prince James and Queen

Miranda smiling after them.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Chapter 13 ~

Standing in front of her large floor length mirror Sofia looked at her

reflection and smiled broadly. Her white off the shoulder floor length lace

wedding gown decorated with small delicate purple flowers with a

matching train was perfect. Today was the day, the day she would walk

down the aisle in the royal chapel and marry her one true love Cedric.

Hearing a sniffle behind her Sofia turned around to see her Mother

shedding a few tears at the sight of her daughter.

"Mom are you alright?" asked Sofia walking over to her Mother. Her

Mother Queen Miranda nodded her head and replied "I'm just shedding

tears of joy for you sweetie that you find your soul mate". Hugging her

Mother Sofia whispered "I'm feeling nervous". Rubbing her daughter's

back Miranda said "everyone gets nervous on their wedding day, don't

worry it will pass". Seeing her daughter smile Miranda placed the crown

and veil on her Sofia's head and said "you look beautiful my daughter".

Taking the bouquet of purple roses Sofia took a deep breath and waited

while locking her eyes with the floor. Hearing the bedroom door open

Sofia looked up to see her Father King Roland smiling proudly at her.

Holding his arm out to her Roland said "it's time Sofia". Taking her

Father's arm Sofia walked with him to the royal chapel.

The royal chapel was gleaming and on the corner of every pew hung

purple and white bows and a purple runner carpet had been put in the

aisle that Sofia would walk down. Relatives and friends sat on the chapel

seats all waiting for the bride to arrive.

Standing at the altar was Cedric dressed in a black suit,black shirt, gold

waistcoat and purple tie with a nervous expression etched on his face.

Standing beside him was Goodwin the Great and seeing his son's nervous

expression he placed a hand on Cedric's shoulder he said "don't worry

son, Princess Sofia would not miss this day for anything". "Then why am

I so nervous?" asked Cedric quietly. Goodwin chuckled quietly before

replying "we all get nervous on our wedding day Cedric, it's totally

normal". Smiling slightly Cedric was just about to thank his Father when

the orchestra started playing a beautiful wedding ballad that caused him

and everyone else to turn around to see King Roland escorting the bride

Princess Sofia down the aisle.

As King Roland placed Sofia's hand in Cedric's hand he smiled when he

saw the look of love in their eyes when they stood together at the altar.

The wedding ceremony was beautiful and seemed to go by in a blur to

the bride and groom as they vowed to always love each other and

remain true to each other. As the afters party kicked off Cedric and Sofia

stole away from the crowded ballroom to the gardens.

Cedric and Sofia walked hand in hand in silence both taking in the

realization that they were finally married and that they no longer had to

hide their forbidden love. Clearing his throat Cedric stopped walking and

pulling Sofia into his arms and said "about your former request about

having my baby...". "What about it?" asked Sofia as she kissed his lips

passionately. Stroking her back gently Cedric looked into Sofia's eyes and

said "I'm ready to start trying now".

And They Lived Happily Ever After.

Sorry if this chapter isn't long enough but I am no good at writing about

weddings. Thanks to everyone who followed this story and to all the

great reviews.


End file.
